Seiji Masara
Seiji Masara (誠二マサラ) is a CV voicebank for the UTAU program. History On August 24, 2017, the first iteration of Hayate was released. This voicebank had oto issues and was thus re-released on Seiji's birthday, April 10, 2019. Concept Seiji is from the royal family of Zecersonia, and is in fact one of the oldest living members. He was born on April 10. He appears to be serious and intimidating upon first glance, but that couldn't be further from the truth. He's very friendly and generous, and tries to keep up to date with whatever the current trends dictate. He is the father of Hanae Masara, and was a bit displeased she wanted to pursue something other than the royal bloodline. However, upon seeing how happy the commoner Hayate made her, he agreed to their union and accepted Hayate as his son in law. He fell in love with his grandchildren, and he does everything in his power to keep them safe and give them the most out of life. He personally doesn't care for the kind of music Miyuki's band plays, but he will still attend their shows to support his granddaughter and her friends. He enjoys dancing, which worries those who think he'll throw out his back or break his hip. He is rather versatile, so this is of little concern to him. He loves Jazz and collects vinyl records, most of them being from Earth. It's easy for him to be accepted in younger circles because of how well he can entertain. Likes: '''Vinyl records, dancing, his family, dancing, current memes '''Dislikes: Most modern radio stations, litter, very spicy foods Etymology * マサラ - Masara; p''ossible wordplay on "marsala", official meaning unknown. * '誠二''' -'' Seiji''; Lit. "Lawful and just" Appearance * Horn color - Dark maroon * Hair color - Faded lavender, has a bald spot * Eye color - Golden yellow * Outfit - Seiji usually dresses quite formally, usually in the above uniform. He always wears his monocle. He can easily be persuaded to wear what the "cool kids" do. * Body build: Tall and still quite muscular, has aged well. * Prominent wrinkles and a bit tanner than his relatives. Relations * Hanae Masara - Daughter * Mieko Masara - Granddaughter * Hayate Nori Masara - Son in law * Miyuki Masara - Granddaughter Product Information Additional information Marketing Seiji's voicebank is and will always be free for usage in the UTAU program. Potential official merch will be coming, and will be available on GraySlate's Redbubble. Trivia * Seiji is voiced by GraySlate's own grandfather. * Seiji is royalty on Zecersonia. * Seiji loves memes and being hip with the youth. * Seiji can pull off many dance moves that most people his age would be scared to do. * Seiji shares the birthday of GraySlate's grandfather, April 10th. * Seiji is the only UTAU made by GraySlate that has a bass range. Reputation It's unsure how many people have used Seiji, but it's hoped that more people use him. Seiji has had a positive reception so far. Downloads Seiji's voicebank is in zip format. Seiji's up-to-date voicebank can be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/s5c4cu43g778kix/Seiji+Masara_Updated.zip Gallery Seiji ref sheet.png|Seiji's Ref Sheet by GraySlate Snapshot - 16.png|Seiji for his Alien Alien Cover Seiji render bg.png|Seiji's render by GraySlate References http://utau.wikidot.com/utau:seiji-masara https://nicolinadeangelis4.wixsite.com/zephyrutau External links https://www.deviantart.com/grayslate/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=Seiji+Masara Category:UTAU characters Category:Alien Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in the United States Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Japanese vocals Category:Alien characters Category:Bass Voicebanks Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:CV Category:Monopitch Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Male voicers Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language